Fenicchi
Fenicchi is a stronger version of Mochichichi fought near the middle of Patapon 2, right after Garuru. It is a fiery orange palette swap of Mochicchichi, sporting a flaming head feather, a different tail design and a red orange spot on its body. Fenicchi usually drops Level 2-4 Bones. Infrequently, a Demon Bone can be dropped as well. It can also drop Heaven or Giant weapons. In Patapon 3 Fenicchi is a very powerful DLC boss. Missions Patapon 2 *Undying Bird at Melala Volcano- Fenicchi drops Rah Gashapon's cap at level 3. *Fenicchi Battle Egg- Dropped by Fenicchi at Level 1, it allows you to battle the beast in the Patagate. Patapon 3 *(Boss Battle) Fenicchi- Fenicchi is fought in a DLC quest in the Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon. Attacks Rapid Peck Like Mochichichi's attack, Fenicchi looks down and pecks three times on the ground. Unlike Mochichichis' normal Rapid Peck, this is much more powerful and it's capable of reducing the health of your Patapons and Hatapon by a significant amount. Using PonPata is a surefire way of evading this attack, Heavy Jump Fenicchi will spread its legs to either side and jump, just like Mochichichi. Getting caught inside this attack can cause major damage. The DonDon song doesn't protect your Patapons against this attack, but the PonPata song will avoid the fatal damage. Flaming Gas Fenicchi, after being staggered, or receiving major damage, will step back, turn around, and release a cloud of bright orange gas (a fart). Also, like Mochichichi, Fenicchi runs away after this attack. Unlike Mochichichi's Sleeping Gas, Fenicchi's gas will ignite your Patapons. The damage is minor at best, unless dealt to any Menyokki, Pyopyo or other Rarepons that are weak against fire. Either the DonDon or PonPata song will avoid this attack. The DonChaka song can also help if your Patapons get caught in it. However, it can be hard to guage the timing for this attack, as it is faster than normal boss attacks. Using DonChaka may be the best course of action. Tornado Attack Fenicchi will spin around, sucking in nearby Patapons and slicing them upwards. This attack is deadly, and can result in major or fatal damage. The PonPata song is the only thing that will work, because the DonDon song will only make it worse. Rage After being sufficiently damaged, Fennichi will go Beserk and attack rapidly and without warning. This only happens in Patapon 3. Trivia *Fenicchi is the phoenix of the Patapon world. Its original Japanese name, Phoeniti, supports this characterization. * Fenicchi takes half damage from fire weapons, but receives double damage from Ice weapons. *Fenicchi is vulnerable to Freeze and Sleep effects. It is also fairly easy to stagger, which, combined with its constant attempts to counter with Flaming Gas, can leave it unable to act after its health is low enough to allow constant staggering. *Fenicchi rarely uses the Tornado Attack. *In Patapon 3, it's highly recommended to use Kibadda's final Set Skill, Peerless Fang, as is doubles damage to airborne enemies. *Fenicchi is mostly rendered in game rather than being a texture like most bosses. *In Patapon 3, at low levels, Fenicchi can kill Patapons just by touching them. Fenicchi can also burn them if Patapons have bad fire resistance. *In Patapon 2, Fenicchi, the stronger variant of Mochichichi, appears later on in the storyline unlike how Dodonga gets all his stronger variants in one stage depending what the stage is named after. (Majidonga and Kacchindonga), and how most bosses get their stronger variant either one level after or before. Videos es:Fenicchi Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC